winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WinxScreenshots
:Your page: Bloom 1-7 Outfits has been deleted as we already have a page similar to that. Please be sure to check on the pages that are already in existences before adding an article. Thank you for your understanding. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:02, March 13, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh, that's basically you're a new user so you have to wait for three days in order to edit the pages but you can tell me which pages you want to edit & i will unlock it for you. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 03:15, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Which page you're mentioning in particular? As far as I know, the only ones who have right that can delete pages are admins. Did they explain the reason why they delete that page for you? If they didn't, you need to talk to them to get the problem solved. Because if the page was unfairly deleted, you can request them to recover it. In the case pages deleted because they are not suitable (they do not relate to this wiki), you have to come to the right wiki to work on that page, for example, articles from Mia and Me are not allowed in here as this is Winx Club wiki, but they are allowed in Mia and Me wiki; or in the case deletion for multiple (there exists another page with the same content), you just need to go and contribute on existed article. Locking it so only a group of user can edit is possible, still, that locks is for newly signed-up accounts, and can performed only by admins, in another hand, it does not affect admins. I hope this explains things out for you. Any problems you're concerning, feel free to ask me. -- 05:03, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :The pages you've created: Bloom 1-7 Outfits and Locking a page, have both been deleted. As mentioned on your first warning, there is ''already a page that is similar to the "Bloom 1-7 Outfits" you've created, therefore we '''do not need a second one. However, if this page you're creating is for your own personal files, you may put them in a blog post. You're "Locking a page" has been deleted because there is no need for a page like that as it is only requesting for help. Please be sure to read our '' '' and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or the other admins. Please also note that if you continue to disregard these warnings, you will be blocked for a certain amount time. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Reason for deleting a page I had already explained twice (see above), as to why I had deleted your page that you had made. The reason is because we already have a page similar to the one you've made. In other words, we do not need an extra page that is of similar content to an existing page as it would be redundant and waste of space. That is why it was deleted. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:06, March 20, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower